Current telephony systems allow for the routing of calls based on a call type (e.g., local call, toll call, long distance call, international call, etc.). In such systems, the service provider may use the call type to determine the destination of the call and then cause the call to be routed. This may be sufficient for routing of calls that originate from the service provider's users (e.g., users, customers, subscribers, etc.). However, merely using the call type may be insufficient to route calls that originate elsewhere, such as from other service providers (e.g., wholesale carriers, telephony carriers, etc.).